


Sorcerer's Apprentice

by bachaboska



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, Fake Trailer, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JS&MN AU. England 1806 - Raven King had never took away magic from England but now it's a sport for people with talent, money or connections. John Segundus has neither so he is left without any means to study magic. Until his friend mr Honeyfoot tells him that there is one magician willing to take poor apprentice.<br/>Only downside? The magician is not  a gentleman. In fact he is just a servant of a magician that inherited his masters books.<br/>Childermass is a difficult but fair teacher but Segundus discovers that even with his vast knowledge to help him he can't really make other magicians to accept him as one of them.<br/>With time he gets more and more sensitive to magic and sees that Childermass has a secret that connects him to Raven King.<br/>Walking in the dream realm he meets and "befriend" the Gentleman who decides to invite him (permanently) to the ball at the Lost Hope.<br/>Childermass with Jonathan Strange's help (aka the only magician willing to work with a servant) trys to free Segundus from the enchantment.</p><p>Oh yeah and they are in love. Because JS&MN desperatly needs some gay representations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorcerer's Apprentice

 

  



End file.
